


Ménage a Trois

by DelilahCraves (LizzieB90)



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieB90/pseuds/DelilahCraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you say if Dembe joined us sometime?" Red asked....  "Lizzy, your passion is a remarkable thing. Something tells me you may be pleasantly surprised by your reaction to two men lusting for you." </p>
<p>This is very explicit and detailed. Heed the warnings. If you are not interested in this sort of thing, please go elsewhere.</p>
<p>This describes consensual sex. I tried to be true to the characters but it is AU. Dembe's character has not yet been well-defined in the show, so I took certain liberties there. This was written after episode 2:12 The Kenyon Family aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

"What would you say if Dembe joined us sometime?" Red asked.  
"What do you mean?" Liz asked.  
"Elizabeth, you and I both know in your past, you have been somewhat more adventurous than you let on." Liz blushed. Of course Red, who seemed to know everything about her, would know about that, too. Before she had met Tom, she had, on more than one occasion, had two men in her bed, her boyfriend at the time and another guy he knew. She didn't want it to be someone she had met before. But Brad said he thought it would be fun and said, "Liz, please – do it for me. Think about it, anyway." So she had thought about and it was, well – about to be entirely eclipsed. 

At first she objected, "Red, I love _you_. Are you trying to pull away from me? I like Dembe. He is sweet, but I'm not sure I could face him afterwards. I mean, I'm not sure I could look him in the eyes."  
"Dembe is not someone you need to worry about, Liz. He admires you."  
"So was this his idea?" Liz asked.  
"No, sweetheart, I just thought... It wouldn't be the first time Dembe has joined me in a _ménage a trois_."  
"With who, then? Do I know her? Surely, not your wife..."  
"No dear, you remember Maddie?"  
"Madeline Pratt?"  
"Maddie is very resourceful when it comes to certain, um, eccentricities. This would be tame by her standards."  
"Hmmm," Liz said. "Well... Will you promise I will be safe? Plus, I am shy, – at first, anyway."  
"Lizzy, your passion is a remarkable thing. Something tells me you may be pleasantly surprised by your reaction to two men lusting for you."

Lizzy's cell beeped. "Keen."  
"Lizzy, I have the bridal suite at the Four Seasons reserved for tonight. Would you be interested in joining my associate Mr Zuma and I for drinks this evening? 8:00?"  
"The bridal suite?"  
"Yes, sweetheart. Will that work for you? Wear a cocktail dress."  
Liz thought about saying she was having a headache or her period, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Okay. I'll see you in three hours."

Liz knocked. After a moment, Dembe opened the door. "Good evening, Agent Keen."  
Soft jazz was playing and the Art Deco lamps in the room shone warmly in golden, orange and green hues. Red, seated at the suite's bar, called out: "Ah, Lizzy. Glad you could join us. What would you like to drink?" "A Chardonnay, please."

Dembe stepped behind the bar and filled a glass for her. Red was nursing a Scotch, while Dembe popped himself a Leinenkugel's. Liz scooted the bar stool next to Red's a tad closer to him and stepped up and sat down. They were close now. Their thighs touched and Red leaned over and inhaled Liz's scent. "You smell delicious. Something new?" "Actually, it's old, the original Estée Lauder, called 'Youth Dew.'" "Ah yes," Red enjoined, "They certainly do." 

He lay his left arm along the back of Liz's bar stool, and lazily ran his fingers up and down her left side. With his right hand, he turned her face toward him and kissed her gently, sweetly. She moaned slightly and slipped off the stool to be closer to him. "I love you, Red." "I love you too. Don't be tense sweetheart, Lizzy, just breathe. Relax. Remember, I've promised to always keep you safe. Trust me, Lizzy."


	2. Safe Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy picks a safe word. Red helps her get past her nervousness.

"Lizzy?"  
"mm-hm?"  
"You need to pick a safe word."  
"What's that?"  
"It's just a word or phrase that you can use if you don't like what's happening. It should be something that wouldn't normally be said under the circumstances."  
"Like what?"  
"It shouldn't be something like 'you're so sexy, Red' or 'I'm coming, Red.'"  
"Don't flatter yourself," laughed Liz. "How about 'Alan Shore'?"  
"Who's that?"  
"Some character in a TV series about the law."  
"I'm afraid I might forget it. Pick something else."  
"Jane Austen!"  
"Oh yes. She basically invented the British novel."  
"'Pride and Prejudice. I loved the BBC TV version of it, with Jennifer Ehle and Colin Firth. I had a real crush on Mr Darcy. What if 'Mr Darcy' is my safeword?"  
"Hmmm, what if you stick with 'Jane Austen'?"  
"Fine," she agreed, as his lips caught her in a passionate kiss.

It was then that Liz felt Dembe's presence, nipping at the nape of her neck as his muscular arms reached around her from behind and his hands cupped her breasts over her dress. He ran his thumbs over her taut nipples; she blushed and squirmed. "My brother, Elizabeth is a woman of great beauty," Dembe said to Red. "She is a rare work of art, Dembe, passion in motion." Dembe licked behind Liz's ear, tugged her lobe, breathed into her ear then began to suck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Liz gasped a little as Dembe's hands touched the zipper at the back of her dress. Red's hands circled her waist. "Relax, Sweetheart," he said, and kissed her deeply, his tongue teasing hers until she ceded dominance. She opened her mouth for his exploration. "Mmmm, nice-tasting Chardonnay," Red remarked. "Would you like some more?" "Umm, maybe later."

Dembe licked and nipped along Liz's shoulder, adding to the play of Red's tongue in her mouth. Dembe used his teeth to pull the zipper down to Liz's waist. With a flip of his wrist Dembe unhooked Liz's bra. Then his hands came from behind her, under her loosened clothing, fondling her breasts and and pinching her nipples. Liz tensed and couldn't help looking somewhat helplessly at Red. Was she having second thoughts? That's when Red asserted his seniority and, nudging Dembe's hands aside, drew Liz closer to him. He eased her dress off her shoulders, then softly kissing down her neck and collarbone to her right breast, he began to suckle her nipple, flicking it lightly with his tongue, while lightly rolling and twisting her left one with his fingers. Liz moaned. Dembe went back to work on the zipper, kneeling as his teeth pulled it down all the way. Red eased Liz's shoulders and arms free of her dress and bra and let them drop to the floor. Liz stepped out of the dress and kicked off her heels but continued to stand on her tippy toes next to Red. Dembe tossed her things over the back of the sofa. Liz started to work on Red's tie. He helped and in a moment it was loose. Next, the buttons of his shirt....


	3. "A broad spectrum of behavior"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Red said in 2:11 Ruslan Denisov, "I assure you my bed accommodates a broad spectrum of behavior." Could this be part of what he meant?

Liz was now naked except for the pink and tan slip and panties that matched her bra. Red drew her close in an embrace then searched her eyes. "You are so beautiful, Lizzy." He brushed a wisp of her hair from her forehead. "Just perfect." He slid his fingers up and down her side. He teased her tummy, smiling when her muscles fluttered under his fingertips. Then he slipped his hand under the elastic of her panties, and gently cupped her mound, fiddling with the trimmed hair of her triangle, then reaching further, slipped two fingers inside her folds. "So wet for me, Lizzy" he whispered in her ear. He thrust his fingers deeper, into her vagina, pumping her with his fingers curled to put pressure on her g-spot as she groaned softly. Red's hand was suddenly bathed in her juices. Liz gasped and shuddered and, suddenly light-headed, her knees buckled. Red caught her under her arms as she stumbled and lost her balance. She was moaning softly and trembling. Red motioned to Dembe, who leaned down and lifted her up by her knees. Liz wrapped her arms around Red's neck as he and Dembe carried her to the master bedroom and lay her in the middle of the king-sized bed. Dembe removed his polo shirt and Red too was soon shirtless. 

Red kissed Lizzy languorously, then reached under Lizzy's slip to remove her panties. He then continued to stroke her center, dipping first two fingers, then three, into her opening, circling her clit with his thumb but not touching it, making her buck her hips seeking contact. She clenched on his fingers ..."please, Red, please." Dembe lay on the bed, his head propped up on his elbow and played with her breasts. Liz writhed and begged, "Oh Red, please!" With that Red moved down the bed, teasing her legs apart. He kissed the inside of her thighs, planting wet kisses as he went, then moved up to her center. He lowered his head. Her cunt lay open before him, oozing juices. He licked her sex from bottom to top before settling on her clit, lapping and sucking at it gently, then taking it lightly between his teeth & lightly flicking back and forth with his tongue. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh my god....Oh.My.God!" She wrenched away from his mouth, sucking for air. His hard cock, throbbing, lurched at the sight of her. She tensed and jerked uncontrollably as the delicious naughty heat of her orgasm exploded over her in a blinding light, blocking out all other sensations. "That's my girl" said Red as he watched her climax. The aftershocks spread through her body as she writhed and moaned. "Oh Jesus. Jesus. Red. Red, I love you so much." "You are so beautiful when you come, Lizzy." "Red, I love you so much," reaching to snuggle next to him. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with emotion, drawing his face to hers. "I can't tell you how much I love you." "Sweetheart, darling."

Lizzy was zoned out, quiet now, almost asleep. "Let's let her rest, Dembe," said Red, smiling softly at him. Dembe agreed. "Come, my dear brother," said Red. "As you wish." Dembe approached Red, bent down and kissed him fully and deeply on the lips. "Nuzzle me, Dembe. Suck me off," said Red. Dembe dropped to his knees, Red stood, removed his belt, and then his dress pants, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. Dembe let his hands wander over Red's scarred chest and abdomen, kissing one particular scar that seemed especially meaningful to him. Then he pulled down Red's boxers revealing Red's proud cock, hard as wood, ready for his ministrations. Dembe knelt, grasped Red's cock, stroking it and licked round the crown and sucked at the small bit of foreskin left on its underside. Red groaned and held onto Dembe's shoulders to steady himself.

Then Dembe took Red's cock fully into his mouth. Red moaned, tossing his head back. Dembe sucked, circling the crown of Red's cock with his tongue, as Red's hips began to move. Dembe let Red set the pace, sucking as Red pulled back, moving his tongue back and forth along the base of his cock as Red pushed back in. Red's senses were on fire. He thrust and shoved his thick, heavy dick into Dembe's mouth at an ever quickening pace. Dembe was the expert. He hummed and sucked Red's shaft while stroking his hair-mottled sack, lightly squeezing his testicles. Red's breathing turned heavy, his eyes squeezed shut, his brow furrowed. He began to thrust erratically. Red grabbed Dembe's shoulders tighter. "God, yes!" He cried in a throaty groan, pumping his load of semen into the back of Dembe's throat. Dembe looked up at his friend, smiled, and swallowed. Red sat down on the edge of the bed, then fell back, breathing in heavy gasps and growls.


	4. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy does Dembe a favor and Red decides to step in. Very explicit.

Liz had watched the entire interchange. It did not shock her. She knew a little about such a "broad spectrum" of sexuality, about what was in the '70s jokingly called "polymorphous perversity." Realizing that Dembe had so far received no release, she determined to address that matter, despite her shyness. "Dembe," she said, "let me suck you please." Red looked at her, chuckled, and then at Dembe. He smiled & nodded. Dembe grinned and lay down on the bed on the other side of Liz. Liz looked at him and tugged at his waistband. He stood to unbutton and unzip his pants and pushed down his slacks & briefs in one fell swoop, tossing them aside as his impressive ebony cock sprung up. My god, thought Liz, wondering if she would be able to accommodate him – she hadn't exactly taken any measurements. Dembe propped up a pillow under his head to watch the proceedings, still grinning broadly. Liz knelt on the bed next to Dembe, to set herself to the task at hand. Red watched intently, his hand resting on Liz's back, absently tracing patterns there. Liz stroked Dembe's cock, tightly at the bottom then with less pressure as she moved up. That's what Tom had told her to do; she hoped he was right. Liz licked the underside of Dembe's cock, slid his foreskin down and then swirled her tongue around the head, and sucked, hard. She leaned down, to lick his balls. He adjusted to give her more access. She took one testicle in her mouth, sucking lightly; then the other. Then she felt something new. 

As she knelt over Dembe, Red came up behind her, and spread her legs apart. "Lizzy, I am going to fuck your ass." Red said. Lizzy gasped. But he had said to trust him. Besides, she had done this before and he knew it. "Okay," she said. "What is my safe word again? Mr Darcy?" "Jane Austen." "Right." "First," Red said, "I will apply some lubricant. I am going to use a condom." She continues on Dembe's cock, circling the crown with her tongue, sucking as he pulls away, and trying to breathe and not gag when he pushes back in. Dembe is moving with greater urgency now. She can only accommodate the first eight inches or so of him. Meanwhile, Red parts her cheeks and she feels him apply the lubricant cold and gooey around her anus. Then she feels something, a finger, venture inside her, testing the tightness of her sphincter muscles. Suddenly, Dembe's seed erupts into Liz's mouth, one long spurt, then another. Dembe emits a satisfied groan. Liz swallows, but some semen escapes her mouth and dribbles down her chin. She licks off what she can, while Red wipes the away the rest with the back of his hand, then draws her face back into a passionate kiss. His cock is hardening against her. She inhales sharply as two fingers are pryed into her ass. Then three. She groans. Slowly, he works his fingers in and out. After a while Red withdraws his fingers and wipes them with some Kleenex. He unwraps a condom, puts it on and positions his cock at her asshole. He presses slightly forward. "Shit!" Liz exclaims. "Lizzy, relax, sweetheart. Now, again." She tries to calm her nerves and breathe. The fact is, Red's cock is a lot thicker than Ryan's was. Another shove. "Oh, Jesus." "Lizzy, do you want more or should we stop?" "More, please, Red, but be careful." Slowly, he shoves forward, retreats, shoves again, working the crown of his cock into her. Once it is seated, he grabs her shoulder with his left hand, to reassure her and steady himself. Then slowly, he begins to push forward and pull back, each time going a little deeper, her stifled moans echoing the rhythm of his thrusts. Finally, he works his cock so far up her ass it is almost buried inside her.

"Relax, Lizzy," Red says, "Relax and breathe." "Okay." "Okay?" he asks. "Yeah." "I'm going to go faster now..." She tries to breathe in time with his movements. She tries to relax and concentrates on wanting to please him. As he thrusts faster, he goes deeper and to her surprise she becomes lost in the sensation; the feeling of naughtiness makes her cunt squeeze and tighten. She wonders if she could come this way as the folds between her legs are becoming drenched and hot. She squeezes her labia together trying to stimulate her clit as best she can, rhythmically pushing back against him. He slows to ask how she's doing. She pants, "Please don't stop. Fuck me more, Red. Fuck my ass." He begins to thrust faster, harder, deeper. It will not take him long to come; her ass is so tight on his cock. He thrusts into her one, two, three times. Then with one final thrust, his load of semen spurts deep inside her willing body. Orgasm rolls over of him as he groans, "Lizzy, my god, Lizzy!" He collapses forward, one hand on her right shoulder; the other on the bed. They lie like this, exhausted, panting, spent. 

Dembe wears a Cheshire Cat grin and winks at Red. Red inhales and withdraws his softening cock from Liz's ass, removes the condom and ties it off, wraps it in kleenex and tosses it in the wastebasket. He rolls off Liz and settles on his back, still breathing heavily. She snuggles up to him, her head on his shoulder." "I love you, Red." "I love you, sweetheart. You are amazing. Passionate as sin – and a quick study, too" he says.

Collapsed on the bed, they fall sleep. It is well past midnight.


	5. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dembe springs into action. Explicit.

Lizzy stirs from her slumber. Red is spooning her, mumbling something, his hardening cock pressed against her back. "Lizzy," he is moaning in his sleep, grinding slowly against her back. Dembe is on his back, slumbering. He has briefs on, but she can see that his cock straining against the fabric. Aroused now herself, Lizzy quietly reaches down to stimulate her clit and twists her left nipple until she comes, writhing gently. She pants and drags in large gulps of air, quietly. Clandestinely. After a few minutes, she slips out of the bed to visit the bathroom.

Waking from such as experience may not be the easiest thing, thinks Liz to herself. She's a psychologist. She knows that the previous night's experiences are not totally out of the mainstream nor are they considered pathological. Three key words she learned in class: 1) consent 2) consent 3) consent! 

Now it is 6am and Liz has no idea where things will go now. Dembe is the next to awaken. He excuses himself and heads for the bathroom. Liz reaches over to Red who is lying on his back. She moves down the bed, positioning herself with one knee on each side of him. She observes his cock, not erect now, something she has not seen before. She begins to lap at it like a lollipop with her tongue, starting at the base and working her way up, savoring the taste and smell of him. He groans and his cock quivers. He is awake now. He puts his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. She is kneeling over him, her ass high up to keep from slipping off the end of the bed. Her tongue encircles his crown, as his cock stiffens further. 

The next thing she knows, Dembe's hands are at her hips, lifting her ass up higher. She continues to lap at Red, her tongue teasing his balls; she draws one into her mouth, then the other. Dembe reaches underneath her to touch the wetness between her legs. He grunts approvingly. His fingers begin stroking her sex, slowly. His fingers slide up and down. He chuckles as he realizes how very wet she is. As he touches her most sensitive spot, she reflexively pulls away from him. Red's cock is fully hard now. Liz takes it in her mouth, as far as she can, her tongue swiping the underside of it. He begins to move his hips. Dembe can see Liz's cunt glistening from behind. He is standing at the end of the bed. Suddenly, she feels his cock at her entrance and then, he shoves it deep into her, lubricated by her own hot juices. She arches down, tipping her ass up further. Her attention to Red's movements does not relent, as she suckles the crown of his cock, licking off the drops of precum as they form. 

Dembe's cock begins its action, as with each stroke, he seats himself further into her. Both men are now moving with her. "Oh Lizzy, Lizzy, Sweetheart" says Red, urging her on. Dembe has her by the hips, steadying her, he now begins to slam himself deep into her. He slams his long cock against her cervix and she cries "Oh Lord." He pulls back, and adjusts his trajectory to keep from hurting her. Red is groaning, panting. "Lizzy! Jesus!" Dembe's breathing picks up, he is moving with faster, shorter thrusts. Lizzy sucks hard & Red empties himself into her mouth, one large spurt, then two more smaller ones. She swallows and continues to suckle his cock, lapping it and humming and licking it clean. She rests her forehead on his abdomen, taking in the masculine smell of him, and sheltering his cock with her hand. Dembe's fingers grab her sides, yanking her to him. Slam! "Jesus!" Slam, slam, slam. She pushes back and squeezes against him. He grunts as Slam! his sperm are released directly against her cervix. She releases her hold on Red's cock, falling forward onto him. "Lizzy, darling, you are unbelievable." Dembe stands, hugely grinning. "Lizzy, it's your turn now," Red says.


	6. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy joins Red in the shower. Very explicit.

Red motions Liz to turn over on her back, then moves down on her, lathing her with kisses. He arrives at her center, which is oozing with a combination of her juices and Dembe's escaping semen, which Red laps up as if it were the nectar of the gods. He spreads her legs wide and, finding her opening, tongue fucks her. She moans and her pelvis arches, as she tries to deepen his movements. With his finger and thumb, he teases her clit lightly. Her back arches, trying to increase the contact. He motions her to turn over and slide up until her sex hovers over his face. She grabs the headboard for support. Red's tongue moves to her clit. He sucks, pulls and lets go. She stifles a cry. "Oh please, Red, I need you to– Please..." He twirls his tongue around her clit, then laps and suckles it. "Please, Red, please don't stop." He doesn't, lapping and suckling and pulling. "Oh, Elizabeth, you taste so good." She moans, as her body spasms out of her control.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, yes" she cries as her release begins to break over her. "Oh Red! god!" She rides the first wave higher than she thought possible. Red takes her clit between his teeth, one last flick of his tongue and he sucks on the swollen now hyper-sensitive bud, and roughly releases it. "Oh shit!... Oh, yes! Red what are you doing to me?" Conscious thought leaves her. She is floating in a cream-colored bliss. Red captures the liquid spurting from under her clit and laps up the cream from her cunt. Waves of heat and light and the exquisite feeling of orgasm wash over Liz, causing her body to spasm, jerk and quiver before finally leaving her panting and gasping for breath. For a long minute or so, the aftershocks roll over as she clings to him, her body spasming, all her muscles clenching and releasing. "Oh, that was so perfect. You are so good to me. Oh god. Oh Red, I love you so much." Overcome with emotion, she sobs, embracing him. "Oh Red, you are so good to me." "Shhh, sweetheart. I love you. You are an amazing, beautiful woman. Now rest, my darling. I adore you." "Oh Red." She nuzzles against the soft hair of his chest, cups his dick softly as if to say "mine." "Enough, now." He says, capturing her hand, intertwining their fingers. "We should rest. Don't forget, Lizzy, the future is forever." 

Sleep... til 8am. Red rises to shower. The sound of water rushing wakes Liz and she hurries to the bathroom, needing to pee before he shuts the door. "No Lizzy, if you flush, you'll ruin the water pressure. Come in here with me. He opens the door to the shower. There are two shower heads, one detachable, plus an indentation in the wall, allowing one to sit. "Lizzy, you can urinate in here. That will spare the water pressure." She sees the logic of it, faces away from him, crouches and pees into the drain. Red is oddly turned by this. He catches his breath, pauses a moment and then says, "Lizzy, I want– I need you to watch me piss, Lizzy." "Uh, alright..." Lizzy watches the pale yellow stream wobble and circle the drain. She moans, then kneeling down, she takes Red's penis into her hand and redirects its flow... At her breasts, then her cunt, and then he moans, "Close your eyes darling," says Red and, taking his cock in his hand, spritzes the light yellow stream across her eyelids, her nose, her slightly parted lips. She laps the urine from her lips with her tongue. Then Red begins to bathe her. 

Red aims the detachable shower head at her face, rinsing the urine away, then down and up her body. He spreads her butt cheeks, wiping her clean with a fresh wet soapy washcloth, which he then wrings it out and puts aside. Next, his attention turns to her pudendum. He has her sit on the ledge and spread her legs, while he kneels in front of her. He takes the shower head in his right hand and sprays her, as his left hand holds her labia apart. Then he adjusts the shower head to narrow the stream and increase the pressure. He teases her vagina open, then aims the blast of warm water directly into her. "Jesus," she says, as she grabs his shoulder. The stream of water fills her entirely and cascades back out. This is so much like the way she douches when she is alone, it makes her wonder. "Oh no," she thinks, "they must have had a video recorder in the bathroom, too, that Red would have seen!" Then, flipping the shower head to "pulse" Red holds ithe pulsing stream close to her clit. This she was not expecting. She gasps and closes her legs together. "No, Red," she begs, "I can't." "That was a bit intense," Red agrees. "Would you like to try it by yourself?" "But would you be watching?" "That's correct, sweetheart, I have every intention of watching." 

Liz moans; the fact is, the idea of him watching her as she pleasures herself turns her on. Enough to make her grab Red's shoulder, sinking the nails of her left hand into his shoulder. Red gently separates her knees, speading her open like a lotus blossom. Lizzy takes the spray unit and directs it at her cunt. She starts lower and moves up, arriving at her clit. She cannot bear the direct-on pressure, but angling slightly, the sensation rapidly builds her arousal as her blood rushes to her center. Before she expects it, she throws her head back and begins to fall apart. The detachable shower head falls from her hands. "Oh my god, oh my god, help me. God!" She collapses against Red's legs, in an agony of passion, hugging and kissing his knees. Utterly turned on, Red lifts her up, hiking one leg over his arm, and presses her against the ceramic wall. He kisses her passionately and thrusts his cock deep inside her. He fucks her with wild, erratic strokes, ramming her again and again, cursing and groaning. One more stroke and, as she succumbs to her darkest fantasies, Red thrusts into her once more and unloads his semen into her. He holds her in that lock, panting. She moans, "I love you. I love it when you come, Red. I love it when you lose control." 

Red turns off the shower and reaches outside the stall, retrieving a large white beach towel. He roughly dries her hair, then wraps her in it, slips one arm under her arms, the other under her knees and carries her to the large bed where Dembe sits propped up, reading the Times. Red asks Dembe for the Arts section. Liz sighs deeply, cuddles up to Red's side, tugs absently at the hair under his armpit, and falls happily asleep.


	7. Omelettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red makes omelettes. Explicit.

Liz awakes to licks on her face, and nibbles on her neck. "Red?" she sighs. It is not Red. Red is preparing breakfast – omelettes? She startles awake and rises up on her elbows. Dembe looks at her with a mix of humor, curiosity and lust. Red says, "I'll be just a little while, Lizzy, Dembe, 15 minutes max. Then we'll have some breakfast. I've ordered up some fresh croissants & fresh squeezed orange juice. The omelettes will be made by yours truly."

The breakfast bar is connected to the bedroom by an open serving window, so Red can watch Liz and Dembe to his heart's content. Dembe strokes Liz's breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples. He runs his hand down her abdomen and squeezes her thighs. "Miss Elizabeth," Dembe says, "Your breasts are a delight. Your abdomen is made to bear many children, and your sex is a perfect triangle with the sacred cleft of life." He begins to suckle her left nipple, flattening it against the roof of his mouth, drawing it in deeply as an infant does, a sensation that seems to tugs at her uterus. She can't help but moan. At the same time, he massages her right shoulder. Detecting some tension there, he motions her to flip over, which she does. He massages her neck and shoulders, then kneads the muscles of her upper back, working his knuckles down to the small of her back. This time he does not ask her but simply rolls her over and swings her around. The movement brings her face-to-face with the vision of him stroking his enormous cock. It is so close to her face, Liz cannot focus. But just at that moment, Red calls them. "Lizzy and Dembe," he says, "come now and have a nutritious meal before you ruin your appetites with in-between-meal snacks."

The omelettes are good, light and fluffy, the veggies al dente, with a delicious combination of cheeses known only to Red. Liz asks him what kind of cheese it is. "There are several, actually, but the most flavorful one is Gruyère. It's from Switzerland. There are actually many kinds of 'Swiss cheese.' The kind most Americans know is 'Emmenthaler,' one of the most boring. Aged Gruyère is one of the more fragrant. Smells like sex, don't you think?" Neither Liz nor Dembe respond, but Dembe does give his omelette an extra whiff. The croissants from the hotel kitchen are to die for – the outer crust has the thinnest of layers, the insides are still warm and elastic. Lizzy tugs out tufts of the buttery deliciousness, then crunches the crust together and eats it in bites – her strategy to limit the amount of crumbs. Then she asks, "What do we do now, Red?"

"Well," Red said, "you and Dembe seemed to be doing something fun when I stopped you for breakfast. And truth be told, I've always been a bit of the voyeur."

Dembe grins and Liz blushes. She asks Red to turn the lights lower which he does. Dembe climbs on top of Liz and backs up over her. His dick hangs down, half-hard and his balls swing slightly as she draws one of them into her mouth. She licks and sucks one testicle as her hand fondles the other. Meanwhile, Dembe hovers over Liz's sex. He pushes her knees apart and laps at her clit and vaginal opening. He moves further, sniffing her ass and licking at the opening. She tries to pull away, but he has her pinned and continues to tease her there. Dembe's dick twitches and thickens, swelling until it presses against her chin and down to her neck. 

Red has been sitting on the desk chair, observing them. Liz sees him arch and sway slightly, adjusting as his own cock begins to throb. She smiles at him as she slides back Dembe's foreskin and swipes her tongue around the crown of his cock, lapping at the underside. Looking directly into Red's eyes as she parts her legs wider for Dembe. His tongue reaches out as he pulls her to him. lapping at her folds, working his way deeper until he finds her entrance. He licks and sucks away the juices from her cunt, before plunging his tongue into her. She gasps and closes her eyes to Red."No Lizzy, sweetheart" said Red. "Don't shut me out, Lizzy. i want to see you come, Lizzy."


	8. Ménagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Red reveals a secret. Very Explicit.

"I want to see you two fuck each other. Dembe, you on the bottom now." Dembe obliges — he lies on his back with his head against the headboard as Liz straddles him and, fingering herself open, guides him inside. Liz begins to move up and down his shaft. She controls the angle, now, so his length does not bother her. Dembe thrusts up. She is resting on her wrists; she doesn't kiss him. As their movements become more frenzied, Liz looks over at Red, who is watching intently, unsmiling. The question flits through Liz's thoughts that Red might be jealous, but she quickly dismisses the idea. "But Red" Liz says, "I want you to be part of this... Fuck my ass, Red." Red moves from the chair to the bed. Deftly, Red's hands squeeze her ass, and he kisses the triangle of muscles at the small of her back and spreads her cheeks, kissing the nub at the center. Now one finger begins to probe into her, now two fingers. She trembles and moans. Stretching her sphincters, Red slowly inserts his fingers further into her until her breathing comes in gasps. Dembe continues to thrust up into Liz, increasing his speed. Lizzy moves in synch while Red pushes his fingers deeper into her. "That's my girl, Lizzy. I can feel Dembe's cock through your ass, Elizabeth." Dembe groans at these words. Red picks up his pace. His fingers, Liz's cunt and Dembe's cock fall into the same rhythm. Through the wall of her vagina, Red is massaging Dembe's erection. But Red wants release. He withdraws his fingers and leaves the room briefly to wash his hands in the kitchenette. When he returns, he is stroking himself. Once hard, he puts on a condom and he crawls up on the bed behind Liz. 

Red quickly lubes Lizzy's asshole, then grabs her ass and slams his cock into her. "Oh, Jesus. My god." she cries, gasping. With Dembe's pace increasing, Red thrusts his dick into her ass again, passionately. Liz is stunned, breathless. She looks back at him, her eyes questioning. Has she done something wrong? She looks at him. His eyes are half-closed, his brow furrowed and his lips pressed lightly together. Her cunt spurts wetness. She grabs at the sheets, cries out "Fuck, oh Jesus!" Dembe lurches up and rams into Liz from below. "In the fullness of time" she thinks. In the fullness of time. Dembe reaches between himself and Liz, pinches her sensitive clit, then rolls it between his finger and thumb. He gathers fluid from around the spot where his dick intersects with her cunt, then sketches a mark on her thigh with it. He circles her clit without touching it, while she writhes against his fingers. Then, suddenly, he pinches her clit, tugs and twists and pulls, then releases. "Oh Jesus! Oh, fuck!" 

Her cries turn Dembe on even more and he amps up his thrusting. Red moves in synch with Dembe, fucking Liz's ass harder and harder. It's almost as though they're in a mad, sensual duel over her. Lizzy cries out in a climax of pain and orgasm, begging, wailing, falling, weightless, dissolved in a pure ecstasy of annihilation, as her body jerks and spasms and her hips buck. Wave after wave of glowing, exquisite sensation spreads from her sex to her shoulders and spine and time is utterly blotted out. Lizzy is floating, swathed in waves of pleasure. Dembe slams his cock into her in mighty thrusts, one, two, three, groaning and releasing his seed deep inside her. Red thrusts and shoves his dick deep into her ass, and soon comes with a deep animal growl. "Good god, Lizzy!" They remain in this odd tableau, gasping for air. After catching his breath, Red takes Liz's hand and licks, sucks and teases her thumb as though it were her clit. She whimpers, smiles. Finally, sated, he pulls out of her. "Lord, Lizzy, you are amazing. Whoever would have thought, when I pulled you from those flames 26 years ago, that we would find each other like this?"  
"You, Red? **_You_** saved me?"  
"Yes, sweetheart."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"There are still many things you don't know, that I don't even know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"  
"Don't be sorry. Don't be sorry... I love you, Red. I love you _now_. And come what may, nothing can ever change that."  
"I love you, Lizzy. You are my Phoenix, reborn from the flames. Only you could give me a second chance, Lizzy – and my God, you have. And who would have thought – who could ever have imagined – it would turn out like this? I love you, my darling."

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just about every permutation I could think of. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please let me know what you think. The story changes from past to present tense. This was intentional. This story is dedicated to CT, GW, and JS. The Blacklist is my muse.
> 
> P.S. I don't think I would have written this if I hadn't read SciFiRN's story on The Blacklist, "Silhouette," which I loved. I would like to write so well some day.


End file.
